In the name of those that have fallen
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Percy and his nest sister are sent to join the FBI on a undercover operation in Goody Highschool to stamp out a group of drug dealers. Things will get messy and every one will have to decide were their loyalties lie. Madger Percabeth and other pairs to. Lot s of action and awkward moments. Ohh yeah and did I mention the Percabeth...well anyway. Their will be Percabeth...lots of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Both Percy and Sophie are 15 years old and have just joined the SEAL´s (wich is illegal.) in a secret government program aiming at creating better soldiers. The CIA recruited them when they were eleven and they started tactical training. Their family´s were having huge financial problems and the children and had no real chance for education, nor did their parents have the chance to help their kids so the prospect of a "scholarship" was just to good to refuse. Their families were told that they had won a government scholarship but in truth they were being trained to become the perfect soldiers. When they were 14 they signed up for SEAL training. They went through an adapted training course for a year and two day´s ago they were just taken under oath and had received their Tridents. Now they are hoping for their first real combat deployment. Now they got some pilot training by the air force and combat training from the NAVY, CIA and Marines wich turns them into highly defective, very flexible and adaptable soldiers.**

Percy pov.

We walked into the Admiral´s office office and saluted. "At ease soldiers. Now I called you here to discuss your first combat deployment." I felt anticipation rising in me "So, should I pack a Korean or a Chinese dictionary?" Sophie asked.

The Admiral scratched his head. "Well about that. As I feared all team leaders refuse to accept you into their team." My mood changed at ones. "What?! I thought they all liked us?" I yelled. "Yeah. That is the problem. They want to wait until you are at least twenty before they accept you into their teams.

I cursed. "Those traitors. Now. What the fuck are we supposed to do the next five years. You can only do so many HALO jumps before even they lose their appeal." Sophie wailed.

The admiral scratched the back of his neck. "Well. We were thinking of throwing you into the only other government organization with minors."

My nest sister sagged together in horror. "You are sending us to school?" He have a us apologetical smile. "Well not directly. We are letting you join the FBI version of the 21 Jump Street. Now you are leaving for New York ASAP. Commander Jackson. You and Lieutenant Commander McKing are staying at you mothers. She will be happy to see you two again. I bit my lip but before I could object he adds. "That is an order. You two report to the master of arms and each take one tactical kit. Both of you will now get a side arm wich you will have on you at all times. Now. Get your things. There is a AC-130 waiting to take you to JFK."

Slightly crest fallen we leave the office and head toward our barracks. Of course we glared at every SEAL that passed us but we gave the Marines that we passed quick salutes. When we reached our barracks we threw our things into large bags. I looked into the mirror and straightened my gray blue

NAVY camo outfit and picked up my bad. "Come on Sir. Let us get something to shoot with." I grin at my best friend. "Roger that Val." I give our barrack one last look and then we leave for the armory.

Ones we reach it I show the master of arms our orders of deployment and he opens the huge walk through safe. I look around the armory happily and grabbed a HK-416 assault rifle with a mounted ACOG scope and grenade launcher. (call it overkill but they try to be as adaptable as possible.) I tossed my new rifle into the military storage box along with three munition boxes with each three hundred bullets of the type 5,56 × 45 mm NATO standard ammunition. Then a large cocktail of grenades.

I also packed a P 90 with a mounted red dot riser and about five hundered extra 5,7 x 23mm rounds.

. Then I strapped a holster to my leg and dropped the NAVY version of a Sig Sauer P226 into my leg hustler. It was the gun I was most compfterable with and it was the side arm of choice for most SEALs. I quickly packed some extra ammunition for that gun. As a back up pistol I packed a dessert eagle with one hundred rounds of the ammunition type .357 Magnum. Yeah that thing packed one hell of a punch even if it was not to advised.

Plus I also dropped a heavy, black, full body, black ops gear set into the box. Then I close the lid on the box.

I turned out that Sophie packed pretty much the same things I did. She also packed a AS50 Semi-Automatic Rifle (sniper rifle) wich I didn´t. Okay she was a SEAL sniper. I was a striker..

So we were ready to hunt some really, really big game.

Then we filled out the paper work for the toys we just got. "Well then let us go to the air field."

–-line breaker-

We climbed out of the AC-130 and onto JFK airfield. The airplane was powering down behind us and a black SUV was approaching us fast. The car stopped in front of us. Two people in black suites got out. One was a huge bald man with sun glacis.

The other looked to be about our age and blond. He gave us a quick salute. "So then soldiers. I guess you are my military counterpart. Anyway. Welcome to the FBI SEALs. I am Agent Grace" We quickly shook hands and the two agents helped us put our gear in the back of the SUV. Then we all got into the car and headed into the city and toward the New York FBI burro. "So Grace. Since when does the FBI employ 15 years olds?" My team mate asks him. "Since it is kind of hard to send adult agents into schools. Plus no one would ever expect a fifteen year old to be a cop so we are very effective. But this isn´t official. I guess I won´t get an answer if I ask since when the NAVY employs fifteen year olds?" I give the man an apologetic smile. "So what can we expect?"

The agent sighs. "A drug ring is selling to students of Goody high school. Now the FBI or NYPD hasn´t been able to infiltrate them so we are going in over the student level. Our job will be to find out who the dealers are and to get into the organization. The reason why the FBI is taking the case is because the drug ring is funding radical Islamic and Christian terror sells. To be honest I would feel a lot better with your combat skills to back us up. You will meet my partner Zoe Nightshade and we will show you were our office is and were your desk is."

I grinned at him.

–-line breaker-

I followed Jason through the burro. It was obvious that the task force was small. There were six desks with computers. It was obvious that two of the desks wern´t being used.

"Okay. These two will be yours. By tomorrow they will be set. Suddenly a dark-haired girl with Obsidian eyes appeared from a second room. "Good morning. I am Agent Zoe. I guess you are Jackson and Mcking. Welcome to the FBI. I read the part of your files that were released to us and I have to admit that I am eager to work with you. Ohh and you will get to know the other members of the task force tomorrow." I nodded. We continued talking for another while. Finally it was time to leave. But we were each given a large file before we left.

-–-line breaker-

We had changed out of our uniforms and into normal cloths. I had my Sig Sauer in the back of my pants while Val had her Sig hidden in her perce. We had our bags with our cloths over our shoulders.

And so we walked into the large apartment building and toward the elevator. Sophie pressed the button for the seventh floor. Five minutes later we were standing in front of a door. Sophie rang the door bell. It opened a few seconds later and reviled the coolest person in existence... Sally Jackson. She stared at us. Suddenly were nearly crushed in an embrace. Ohh yeah. Sally was kind of Sophie´s second mother. "Okay you two. I havn´t seen you in ages so you better start talking. You are also just in time for Cookies."

**So. Here you are. I hope you have lots of fun. This story will be really messy when it comes to emotions. Percy and the other under covers will be forced to choose between their feelings and their duty more than ones. They will find love and then they will be forced to lie to the people the have fallen for. Even worse. What happens when our heroes are forced to train their crosshairs on people that they have come to hold most dearly. What will they choose. Their duty or their feelings? Check out my other stories.  
**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	2. First day back at school

**Hello every one. Please forgive me my mistakes. I am kind of slow when I start new stories.**

**To wchristank: Thanks mate. I am normally into warships and air planes. Small arms aren´t usualy the things I enjoy and specialise on.**

**To A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant: Thanks you are totally awesome.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: I am not planning to.**

**To corymerlin: Well I swore to try not to let a story of mine be stereotype. No batter how boring the or used the beginning is.**

Percy pov.

Both of us had our guns in our schoolbags. It wasn´t Ideal but it was just to risky to keep our toys on us in person. Yesterday night had been awesome and hard at the same time. Awesome because of the cookies and hard because we had to explain why we were back from "our boarding school" and why we had guns. We also had to explain everything without telling her anything classified so yeah. And now here we were walking towards the school.

"So, I think we should go to the shooting range. I got an email from a US Marine base out side . Plus new york plus the new york the FBI burro had a limited shooting range so we can train with our sidearms. The Admiral wishes us a good day and SEAL team two is back in the US and said hello." My team mate gave me a nod. It was obvious that she was lost deep in her own thoughts. "Sophie?"

"Yes, Percy?" "Do you think we are able to fit into the school? I mean into the system. We lack the social experience."

She shook her head. "If anyone acts up I always have my Sig with me." My team mate joked. I rolled my eyes at her and then we finally reached the school. When we entered the building we were hit by the stench of sweaty students. My inner alarm bells started blaring as my battle haywire brain went over drive and started registering threats. Sadly everyone was staring at us. I guess that was because every one was staring at us. I was taught to not like attention. Some were looking at us with a sympathetic expression on her face, some were looking us up from head to toe and a group wich I guess was the popular one was looking at us in a not very nice way. One of the girls standing alone eminently caught my attention. She was probably the most stunning person I had ever seen. She was about 5,9, had a perfect, graceful face. Her hair cascaded down her back in golden blond waves. Her eyes were a cold, sparkling gray. She looked at us slightly worried. But she was worried for us as if she expected trouble. "Val, I don´t feel to well about all this. I looks like we are in for some trouble."

She nodded and whispered. "What are your orders sir." I could sence the change in her. It was the same for me. We had made a threat assessment and now it was my job to make the choices. " Go non lethal. The use of deadly force is only authorized in case of a threat to you own life. Only attack if threatened first and try to cause as little damage as possible. I repeat, the use of deadly force is only authorized if your or a bye standers life is threatened." "Yes sir." Came the reply.

We continued on our way to the main office. This was going to be a very interesting day seeing as we had no Idea what to do in a high school. I guess black ops training didn´t plan for operatives going to high school.

Anyway. We continued on our way to the main office. I felt very nervous. Why were they staring at us. Were we doing something wrong? Sophie punched my shoulder. " Relax." She hissed. I rolled my shoulders and tried to relax a bit but it wasn´t easy. Finally we reached the main office.

-line breaker-

We now had our locker numbers and time tables. Sadly we didn´t have the first class together wich would have made things easier. She had Spanish and I had Biology so yeah... "Okay Sir. I am leaving to my class now." I nod to her. "Cut out the sir Val." She nodded and walked of. I sighed and walked toward my first class. When I reached the class room I found it to be empty so I sat down in the back row. The next person to come in was Jason. The really young FBI agent walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Good morning Jackson." We shook hands. "Ohh, the task force director told me to inform you that your badges will be ready when you come in after school. But you will also get a ID badges making you as members of the US NAVY. I guess the FBI doesn´t want to get the blame if you do something stupid or ruthless. But if you don´t mess up they will start to trust you." I nodded. "Makes séance." Then my thoughts were drawn back to the gray eyed girl. For some reason I just knew that she was special. How I had no Idea why but something told me that she would end up in the middle of all this. But this also made me feel uneasy because I really didn´t like the Idea of hurting her. This was really really strange. "Hey Jason. There is this blond girl with these intense gray eyes." Jason nodded. "I think you are talking about Annabeth. She is one of the good people around here. She is a truly innocent person with a fucked up life. Her mother died when she was really young and when she was seven she ran away from home because her step mom was horrible to her. She is extremely smart and a truly good person but she doesn´t trust anyone except this other guy named Luke and some other girl at her orphanage who is also supposed to start at our school today." I nodded. "If she is such a good girl why does she trust and like Luke. From what the file said he was already busted for selling drugs last year." I asked. Jason looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in her?" I shook my shoulders. "No idea. My instincts just tell me she is important." Jason chuckled. "That is one way to put it." I turned on him but just before I opened my mouth the class room door opened and a horde of students entered the class room. Only five minutes later did I relies that the girl sitting left of me was a certain golden blond, gray eyed girl was sitting next to me.

Annabeth pov.

I sat down next to the new boy. I think Jackson was his name. I had to admit he was nice to look at. He had sparkling green eyes, was deeply tanned and he also had the body of a swimmer. He smelled like a mix between cookies and the Sea. But it didn´t matter. I was not going to talk to him. Hell the only one that never betrayed me was Thalia. Luke lost my trust after selling drugs to other students. I loved him like a brother but I trusted him as far as I could throw him. I tried to listen to what that the teacher was wich was kind of hard because my eyes kept being drawn to him. I kept on thinking back to Percy and that other girl. They looked like they were close. I wish I was that close to some one. But who cared. I walk alone. I worked alone.

As soon as the bell rang I was on my feet and on my way out of the class. I knew some how that that Percy guy knew that I had been staring at him for have the class. I had tried not to but I always found myself staring at him. I made my decision. I would not even talk to him because if I did he would notice what a freak show I was and I couldn´t stand it if he also gave me that pitting look. So I was out of the classroom as fast as I could.

This was going to become a very hard weekend. Especially since we had a assignment from school together and Percy had said he didn´t have time today. At least today was a Friday even tho I had no Idea why some one would start at a new school on a Friday. That was just stupid...or the guy was ambitions when it came to his education. Damn I hate not knowing some thing. This so totally fucked up.

Sophie pov.

FBI burro Manhattan.

After school

I grinned at my team mate for the first time in an hour. The last few hours had been filled up with lots of shouting when Jason met a girl named Thalia. It turned out that she was his big sister. They were separated when their mom drank herself to death. "So Percy. You are working with a girl named Annabeth. She is quite pretty, isn´t she?"

"Shut up Val. That is a order." I shut up. "You Lucky guy. I wish I could order Zoe to shut up." Jason called over. I gave him the finger and pulled my gun into my school bag. Then I strapped my holster to my leg and dropped my gun into it. Percy already had attached his side arm to his leg and as soon as I was finished we made our way to the shooting range. Damn it was strange not spending at least three hours a day on a shooting range. Now I felt unbalanced and out of my military routine. Get up, eat, morning jog, shooting range. Then some advanced tactical training like para jumping and military exercises. Then lunch. Martial arts, more shooting range and so on. Then we also frequently had field trips that were a few days long wich ended with us diving out of a submarine or something like that.

We entered the shooting range and closed the door behind us. I grabbed two targets and handed them to Percy. We attach our targets and let them drive down the range. Then I give Percy a grin. "Should we." He shakes his shoulders and snapped ear mufflers over his ear. I also cover my ears and we put on protective glasses. Then I pull my Sig out of my holster and pop a round into the chamber. Then I aimed my target and started shooting.

**Hallo people. Feel free to check out my other Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	3. Home Work

**Here you go people. Have fun.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: HaHa yeah.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Here you go mate.**

**To allen r: Thank you.**

**To Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS: I have no Idea mate.**

Percy pov.

We emptied all three mags at the targets. Then we retrieved our targets and gathered together our empty mags and headed back into the office.

Then both of us sat down on around my desk and analyzed the targets. As usual Sophie´s shots were more accurate then mine but I had as usual the higher firing rate.. Considering that she was a sniper that wasn´t to surprising..

I sighed and sat down where I found my badge waiting for me. I attached it to my wallet and sat down at my desk and stated going through all the files connected to our case on my computer. "What the fuck is that?" I look up to see an unknown girl with obsidian eyes and black hair. She had a Oxford accent and was looking at Sophie who was practicing assembling and disassembling her sniper rifle blindfolded. Sophie pulled off the blindfold and glared at her. "This is a AS50 Semi-Automatic Rifle." She informed the new girl. "Valkyrie! Cut it out. It isn´t her fault that we gear up heavy when we go out. Hi I´m Percy." She smiled at me. "I am Special Agent Reyna Belladonna. Leader of this task force. I guess you are Commander Jackson." I got up and we shook hands. "So, did you find out anything on your first day?" She asked brightly. I shook my shoulders. "Well. Percy found out that Annabeth Chase is gorgeous. Ohh I am Lieutenant Commander Sophie Mcking."

Reyna chuckled while I thew a paper ball at Sophie's head with deadly accuracy. " I never said that." I then mumbled but my cheeks felt kind of hot. Reyna chuckled. "Yeah she is. Don´t get your hope up Jackson. She has never shown any interest in any guy. Not that no one was interested in her. She just never even looked at them."

Sophie laughed. " Yeah well. I am probably the only girl he ever talked more to them a few sentences apart from his mom and now he has to meet her tomorrow at our place for a Biology project." Reyna burst out laughing. I glared at them and turned back to my computer. "Ohh! Before I forget it. Jason is hanging out with Zoe tonight." Reyna nodded. " May I ask why you have a sniper rifle with you?" Reyna asked. Sophie looked at her grimly. "To kill some one when the time is right." Reyna nodded as if this what she expected. Well then SEAL´s. See you tomorrow evening in the office. Turn of the lights when you are finished." Reyna tuned around and left for home. I turned of my compute and pulled out my home work. When Sophie saw what I was doing she set her rifle down and gabbed her homework from her school bag and pulled her chair over to me. Then she sat down and started working.

–-line breaker-

My mom entered the office. "Hello kids." "Hi mom." "Hi Ms Jackson." Val and I greeted her. We quickly stuffed our home work into her bags and Sophie went over to her desk and started disassembled her rifle and locked it away in her gear crate. Then she runs up to me. My mom shakes her head. "Sophie. Why do you always have weapons lying around when I pick you of from some were." Ohh did I mention that my mom practically treated Sophie like her own daughter. I guess she saw mom as her mother to since both her parents died in a car crash when we were twelve. Sophie looked down ashamed for some reason. "Mom can we go now?" She sighed and we left and turned of the lights and locked the door behind us . I nodded to the guards at the guards at the lobby of the office building and chose not to ask how my mom got past them. Then we got into my mothers car and drove home. .

Annabeth pov.

It was 6:00am and I stood in front of the Jackson apartment building. I know it was early but this was how I was. Percy had said I should come when ever I wanted. I had no Idea why I was this nervous. I had been at over at some of my class mates homes before to work on school projects. I wasn´t to compfterable at other people's homes but there was nothing to do about it. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

After a few moments a woman with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. She looked at me surprised. "Hello. I am Annabeth." The woman rearranged her face. " Hello Annabeth. I am Percy´s mom. Call me Sally." We stepped into the flat. I looked around interested. The small apartment was clean and looked very compfterable. " Percy is still asleep Could you go wake Percy up please? The first bedroom to the right is his. Be careful. He is some times a bit paranoid when he wakes up so be careful. I walked over to the bedroom and opened the room. The rising sun was flooding the room in golden light. It room felt like it wasn´t usually used. There was a closet, a desk and a bed but no personal belongings. And on the bed was Percy Jackson...snoring happily.

I hesitated for a second and then walked over to Percy and shook his arm. He mumbled a few things about cookies and then rolled over. I bit my lip and pocket my finger into his ear. The sleeping boy grabbed my arm and hugged it against his his chest sending me crashed down onto him. I glared at him and pushed my elbow into his stomach hard. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me shocked. He released my arm at ones and jumped to his feet. "Annabeth, what are you doing here." He stuttered at me. I rolled my eyes. " You said I was supposed to turn up here today and here I am."

He looked at me wide eyed. " It is like seven o´clock." The boy groaned. " More like six o´clock." I informed him. Percy sat up and only now did I notice that his muscular chest was bare. I blushed and stood up. The guy was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Percy grabbed a white shirt and pulled it on. Then he got up and quickly snatched something up from the nightstand and hurried out of the room before I could see what it was. Confused I followed him and saw him entering another bedroom were a girl was sitting up looking annoyed at him. He quickly stuffed what ever he had in his hand under the girl´s pillow. The girl I now relied was his sister Sophie.

Percy pov.

As I got up I saw my gun lying on the nightstand. Annabeth hadn´t seen it yet. I quickly walked out of the room and into Val´s. As I rushed over to her bed she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What the heck Percy." She groaned as I stuffed the gun after her pillow. I gave her the shut it up look. "Sophie. Time to get up." I announced to get a cover story. She punches me and drops back back down onto her bed. "Get the hell out of here Kelp Head." She growls. Not wanting to face her wrath I span around and left the room. Annabeth was waiting in the hallway and looking confused. "What was all that about."

I looked at her bluntly. "I woke Sophie up and found out she would rather continue to sleep." She shook her head, her gray eyes sparkling annoyed at being lied to. "No, I saw you grab something and put it under her pillow."

"You must be seeing things. I just woke her up." I said coolly. "No, I know what I saw." I looked at her surprised. She didn´t get the hint to drop it. Then it hit me that she was a mostly isolated from other people. She was socially about as experienced as I was. She looked at me coldly and a bit frustrated. "Drop it Annabeth."

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she nodded slowly. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly. I looked at her a bit apologetic."I will take a shower and then we can start working." I announced and quickly went into my room and grabbed a set of fresh cloths and headed into the bathroom.

This was going to be one long day.

**Hi strangers. So I updated... Hope you had fun. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	4. The lies begin

**Hello people. How are you doing. So, I am really depressed right now because the awesome A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant is leaving for now or maybe even for ever. I hope that I didn´t get this wrong.**

**Now I first stumbled over her at Feb 16 this year when she inspired me with her story and I just had to Review. When she replied I guess something like a friendship was born even though we live on the other side of the Atlantic and have never and most likely will ever meet in person. Over the last few months I think I might have gotten to know her a bit and have to admit that she is a better person then I am even if she has to learn to trust her own abilities. Now she has been a great co worker in my stories and she also often inspired me indirectly. She made me laugh often and I was always happy to see her update even if I havn´t gotten her to read Eagle and Trident over the time. Yeah that kind of hurt (that is a joke) but I got over it...even if I want to cut myself when I think about it but I can still manage not to jump of a bridge. (also a joke...a really bad joke)**

**Now, I admit I only read half of her newest Fanfiction because I never read the story belonging it but I love her PJO FanFictions.**

**Anyway. Back to business. Over the last few months (including the times she wasn´t alloud to write with me) we exchanged aproxometly 1900 messages and I think she changed me as a person. I felt a lot more anger to the world in the past then now and she helped a lot in it. Now she did a good job in keeping my stories on the line. FanFiction will be a lot more boring to me with out you and I really hope to see you around. So come back one day.**

**Your Friend Henry James Locker, Winter Wolf (only she knows my real name...haha)**

**I will miss you a lot. Please don´t dissapear for good.**

**Now back to this chapter.**

**To Lonewolf11: Thank you.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Haha. Thank you.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Okay. You just really made my day. I maybe even cried a bit and just had to work on the next chapter of this story.**

**To Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS: That is really good to hear.**

**To wild-writer-32: Why thank you.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my eyes. This was going great. How should I know what to ask and not to ask. I mean it wasn´t as if their was a rule book or some thing and wasn´t lying also unpolite? I sighed. "You are here early." I spin around. A groggy looking Sophie stood behind me. I stood up. "Percy told me I could come when ever I saw fit. He didn´t say when." She raised a hand. "We used to get up at five every morning when we went to boarding school but being here at this place meant sleeping in late. I guess we aren´t used to living here and going to school like normal people." She smiled. I nodded stiffly. "You didn´ buy Percys´ story?" I shook my head. She shook her shoulders. "Well that sucks."

"You aren´t going to tell me what it was?" I guessed. She shook her head. I nodded some how expecting this. "Sorry. I am not that good around people." I admitted. "Believe me. I understand you." The girl muttered. Sally poked her head into the room. "Morning girls. I am going to work. Sophie, keep Percy in line and don´t let him push all of the paper work on you, if he has a problem with that you can complain to me." She laughed. " Will do."

" Okay, have fun." Finely Percy came back from his shower after forty minutes and we started working. After a few minute Sophie poked her head in. "I am heading over to Reyna´s place. Zoe is also coming so we are watching a movie. Ohh we also need your help with something so feel free to come by this evening."

"Okay. I will come by. See you then." She disappeared. "So, Percy. Should I start again or do you now understand how a DNA works?" Percy looked at me with a hopeless expression on his face. " Yes please. "

Sophie pov.

I entered the burro and found Zoe and Reyna studying files. " Good morning Lieutenant Commander. You are up early. We expected you to come here in one or two hours." I grimaces. "Yeah. Annabeth came at six and Percy had to hide his gun some were so he hid it in my room." Reyna chuckled and walked over to the digital white board on wich everything related to our case was posted. "So this is what we got." Reyna pointed at a picture of Luke. "This is Luke Castellan. NYPD got him last year for dealing at school. Sadly he didn´t tell us for who he works for but we believe he worked for one of the organizations run by a man known as Kronos. Of course he is a low level drug dealer but who cares. Now Kronos runs one of the most powerful and dangerous organizations in the USA. He funds fundamentalist religions groups, runs over 40% of the drug trafficking into the US and his organization is growing because he keeps taking over the competition. He also runs seventy pro cent of the human trafficking in the USA. He specialists on young girls in south America. They are up ducted from the streets and imported to the US were they are sold to brothels or individuals who pay enough.

Now we are mostly talking about minors usually between fourteen and sixteen. That is our real target. Now back to the place we are now. Luke has kept a low profile until he is of parole but his best friend Ethan is still active in the business. So we find out who supplies Ethan and then try to get his attention and have him approach us.

Now the only other people who Luke talks to are two girls from the orphanage. One of the girls is named Thalia grace. Read the file with her name on it. She has had a few incidents with the law in the past. The other is Annabeth Chase." My eyes widened and Reyna cut across me before I could ask anything. " Her only connection to this is that she knows Luke. From what we heard she doesn´t trust him at all anymore but he is still something like her brother. But she is a valuable source of Intel against Luke He doesn´t tell her but she is extremely smart and notices things. Sadly she no longer really trusts anyone and won´t talk to anyone. If Percy or you have any chance to get close to her then do it. Now keep your eyes open and pretend to have money problems and to be desperate or something. Do anything to get their attention. So get into the organization and climb up the rank ladder. If you happen to find out who Kronos is or meet him feel free to end him or bring him in." Reyna ended. We continued going through everything connected to the case until after a few hours Percy came in and joined us. Zoe turns to him. "How was your time with Annabeth." The Commander looks back at her. "She is a decent person."

Zoe looked at him apolitically. "Stay close to her. She knows Luke. That is the place were you start."

I knew I was the only one that could see Percy tensing up. He was protective of her. " Isn´t that wrong?"

"I thought you were a fucking SEAL. So since when do you have time for morals? Keep your personal opinion to yourself and do your job." Percy nodded. "Okay. I will keep into Intel channel open."

Then something hit me. "If we mange to get in with them as dealers. Are we actually allowed to sell drugs?"

Zoe laughed. "Hell no. You bring them to the office and hand the shit over and then you get money in return. You are essentially selling drugs to the FBI."

That sounded prudent.

"Is there anything else I can do except betraying the trust of a person with trust issues?"

Percy asked. Zoe shook her shoulders. "Not at the moment. You gather all Intel on her while Lieutenant Commander Mcking will become a drug dealer. If we need your tactical skills we will call you. Ohh and what ever you do. Do not get intimate with her." Percy glared sightly. "Okay then. I have to call the pentagon. See you later." Percy got up and returned to his desk and picked up his phone. I raised an eyebrow?

"I thought she knows nothing?"

Reyna chuckled. "It is better for your cover. If Percy is a good guy and you go south. Plus if you pretended to be fighting about the dealing thing then others will rather think it is true. Plus Percy would have a innocent reason to hang around the orphanage if he was close to Annabeth."

I laughed. "Good Idea."

Annabeth pov.

Finely I reached orphanage and entered it. "How was your time with your new classmate?" I spun around and found Hestia smiling at me. "He is nice." I found myself mumbling. Hestia threw me another warm smile.. "Do you think you found a new friend." I looked down and hurried back into my room were Thalia was waiting for me. The punk was glaring at the wall. "Hey Thalia. What´s wrong?"

"Luke is selling again."

I sat down on my bed a bit surprised. "How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "He has money." I nodded. There was no way we had money in an orphanage. Why? No one gave enough crap to give us money to spend. I mean I had never even had a mobile phone in my hand in my life and I had huge problems with getting my schoolbooks together. I am not even talking about fun things like going to a movie theater ones a year. I was given the things I needed to survive and that was it. But it was enough and I was on my way for a MIT scholarship in physics. I did´t care. I would leave Luke behind and never think about him again. That I swore myself right then. But I would stay in touch with her but Luke could rot in some deep hole. He was hopeless.

So laid down on my bed and smiled stupidly for some reason. "Why are you smiling?" Thalia asked. "It´s a nice day." I calmly replied. Thalia snorted. "Wait. I know that stupid smile. You met a guy."

I sat up. "Technically yes but not in the way you mean it. We only met to work on a school project.

"Is he sexy?" I bit my lip. "Yes, he has black hair and beautiful green eyes and he is really athletic and tanned." Thalia grinned. I shook my shoulders. "You asked and I won´t lie. He is attractive but who cares. It isn´t like I will go for him. I´m not stupid. Plus he lied and has secrets." Thalia groaned. "If you are looking for a guy who has no secrets and never lies you will be looking for a long, long time and Church isn´t an option for you as you often remind everyone around you." The second part she said a bit sourly. Okay. They would never forgive me for ruining the trip to church last winter when I dared ask the priest of he had any pruth for his claims. I mean I don´t give a crap who believes in what but if he dares tell me that I should believe in anything or even dare tell me I was going to burn in a hell that person better have pruth strengthen their claims or I was never going to give him any peace. Yeah maybe no one in the orphanage talked to me for two months except Thalia who didn´t care and thought it was funny that perfect little Annabeth caused so much anger and chaos and I think she was proud of me because she didn´t dare act up in places like that but she still didn´t like also being looked down upon for siding with me.

Thalia laughed. "Remember the time when you were nine and we were at a beach you started running around and informing families about quantum mechanics and something about a cat in a box being dead and alive at the same time?" I blushed a bit.

I hear Thalia walked over to me and sitting down on my bed. "You were happy back then. You laughed and trusted. Now you are only cold logic. Is there a logic reason to trust people? No, so you don´t."

I glared at Thalia. "Yes, I do trust people. I trust you a lot."

Thalia raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, you won. You trust one single person in the entire world." I sat up. "And I trust Hestia."

Thalia burst out laughing. "So you trust a mother figure and some one who is practically your big sister. "

I thought about this. "So, back to the guy problem. Percy is a nice guy and seems honest enough. Well he grabbed something from his night stand and hid it in his sisters room and lied that he only woke her up but apart from that he is a good guy."

Thalia burst out laughing. "What?" I asked slightly hurt. "When you left from here at half past five I thought you were sneaking of on an early date or something. Did you woke the guy up?"

"Yeah he nearly started cuddling with my arm when I tried to shake him."

For some reason Thalia burst out laughing.

* * *

**Hello people. I hope you have fun. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	5. Possible date and a expensive toy

**Hello people. How are you doing. So how is your weather...ahm okay. I hope you have fun. I will admit that this chapter is a bit of a space holder.**

**To A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant: Haha. No need to be. You deserved it. Yeah it sucks that you are leaving.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Not really...no. But the next chapter will get better. They will not even get close to dating but they will get closer.**

**To Guest: That is good to know. Feel free to pm me.**

* * *

Percy pov.

In a US Marine base relatively close to New York.

I was aiming my HK-416 down the shooting range. Sophie was out on the sniper range and doing one click shots on moving soda cans. I raised my rifle and rapidly took down the moving targets.

From my rifle I ejected the empty mag and stuffed it into my combat vest. Then I pulled out a full mag from my vest and inserted it into the weapon while cursing the FBI. I mean my assignment was stupid and kind of cruel. Sophie got to play drug dealer and got to go undercover while I had to betray the trust of a really nice person with trust issues. I also had the really bad feeling that this will would turn bad and put an end to any kind friendship plus it would be a pretty hard blow for her.

I pulled the action back and popped a bullet in the chamber. I raised my rifle and looked through the scope, compensated for the range and aimed for the target. Then I went into sniper mode. I slowed down my breathing. Finally, I exhaled and pulled the trigger. A gunshot echoed over the training grounds. I emptied my mag at the long range targets.

After I finished I slowly let my rifle sink down and glared at the shooting range. I hated the idea of using Annabeth. She was a good and honest person. Sadly I swore an oath and I would uphold it. I was a soldier on a mission amd I would do my job no matter how I felt about it. It was my job to pull the trigger no matter who was in the cross hairs. I was the hidden dagger of the US government. It wasn´t my job to have a consciousness.

Grinding my teeth I pulled my side arm from its holster and emptied at the closer targets. "Good morning, Commander. Sorry, but it´s our turn now." I looked around and saw a Marine platoon entering the training ground. Their Sergeant waved to me. I sighed and popped in a new mag and dropped sidearm into my holster: "Don´t worry. I was just about finished." I gave the man a salute. The platoon greeted back. I shook a few hands, wished them luck overseas and went back to the main building. Then I saw the base commander walking toward me with a clipboard.

His face was a bit red and he looked a bit uneasy.

"Commander. I have something here for you." He handed me the clip board.

It was a hardware request sheet.

It seemed that Lieutenant Commander Sophie McKing from the SEAL command had requested that a FGM-148 Javelin anti tank missile with three missiles. What the hell was she up to now. I looked at the base commander and sighed. "Can I have a pen?" He looked at me apprehensively but handed me one. I signed it off. "Well then. Have a nice day." I handed the thing back to him. "I have no idea what she was planning to do with that kind of fire power." I sighed. "I need some keys. I need to talk to her."

He tossed me the keys. "It´s the first Jeep in the line.", the man said. I left the building and got into the car. Then I drove out to the sniper range were I found Sophie at at little shooter hut, staring through her scope down the range. I parked my vehicle in front of the hut and got out. Then I walked over to her. I knew she knew I was here. She shot one more round and then got up. "Nice weather, Kelp Head. She greeted me and snapped up her dark glasses and pulled of her helmet. "What can I do for you?" "You can explain why I just signed off a FGM-148 for you?" The girl laughed. "Because shooting one is really, really fun. And imagine we ever need it." Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled it out of one of my vest pockets and looked on the screen. I didn´t recognize the number but still picked up. "Hello? Percy Jackson here."

"Hello. This is Thalia Grace. I am Annabeth´s room mate from the orphanage. She wanted to know if you want to come by this evening?" I looked at Sophie. The girl had a sly look on her face. Sophie nodded. "Yeah. Okay, I am coming by as soon as I am back in New York." I ended the call. Sophie looked at her watch. We should pack everything together. "Sally will be on station in twenty minutes.", she announced. Then she knelt down and disassembled her sniper rifle and put it back into the box. We had left most of our weapons at the office. We had only taken the things we were planning to use. Like our gear and sidearms. I had taken my assault rifle and she her sniper rifle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -line breaker- - - - - - - - - - - -

We had just changed back into civilian cloths and in the in the main building waiting for Sally when a young Private entered the room. He was carrying a large black box. " Someone requested some heavy hardware." I nodded to Sophie. "It´s hers."

"He is going to carry it." She announced. She looked at me pointedly. "Yeah I guess I am." I took the heavy box into my arms. The marine walked away. "Okay. You are carrying my gear." She picked up both our bags and we walked out of the base and up the rode toward the security checkpoint. The guard let us through the gate and I spotted my moms car parked a few feet away from us. She got out of the car and opened the back trunk. We dropped the boxes in the back of the car and got in shot gun. My mother climbed behind the wheel. We started driving back into the city. "Were to Percy."

"We need to go to the FBI bureau and drop our things off and finish some paper work." I announce. "Ohh and Percy is going to meet Annabeth at the orphanage." Sophie added. My mother turned to me. "You got to be joking." She laughed. "No, I´m not. Percy has a get together with Annabeth." Sophie giggled. Suddenly my mom hit the breaks and the car came to a screeching stop. "Sophie McKing. What is that thing?"

I look to the back bench. Sophie had a one meter long anti tank missile down over her lap and was holding a manual in her hands.

"This is a FGM-148 anti tank missile. I am just trying to find out how this thing works again."

My mom cut across us. "Okay, I am not going to ask how you got that because I don´t want to know: Percy, take that thing away from her." I get out of the car and open the back door and pull the missile out.

I open the back of the station wagon and open then the longest crate. It had two missiles inside and space for the third. Suddenly, I remembered that one missile cost 78 grands. I put the missile in its place and sealed the box. Then I got back into the car.

"Okay. I am not going to ask what you are doing with that thing. I keep forgetting that you two go to summer camp at West Point and that your last cruise was on an aircraft carrier." I laughed.

"So Sophie. What is that manual for." My mom asked. "How to use the missile." She informed us brightly.

My mom started the motor and continued driving.

Suddenly something hit me. "Wait. We already learned how to use that thing last year."

"Yeah but that was like a thirty minute course for us because we were to late for twelve o´clock briefing." I rolled my eyes and my mom sighed. "Can you please stop talking about these things while I am around. I already feel bad every time I bring you to a military base. Now let us get to that office."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -line breaker- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

back in the office

I pulled the pipe cleaner out of the rifle barrel for the last time and then tossed it back into the crate. Then I grabbed three full mags of my SIG and stuffed the gun into the back of my pants and the mags into my pocket Then I sealed the box. Then I locked away the box in the office safe and walked back to Sophie who had the large and bulky missile launcher propped on her table with the three missiles lying at its side. Jason had gotten a heart attack when he walked in and saw her playing with the things. "Okay, I am heading over to meet Annabeth." I announced. "Reyna, Zoe Sophie and Jason waved me goodbye and I headed out of the office building.

* * *

**So, hello people. How are all of you doing. It is a pleasure to have you reading this chapter. Oh and the next chapter will have some Percabeth.**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	6. Carefull steps-

**Good morning my nice little readers. How are you all doing? Well then enjoy. Ohh I should warn you about parties that well not be portrait in my story. If you are a christian, muslim, Jew or anything of the sort then do not take this story as a personal assault because this story will be very critic about all religious organisations. Ohh and the Republicans won get of to good either. Please understand.**

**To Guest: Why thank you.**

**To wild-writer-32: That is good to hear.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thank you.**

**To Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS: Thank you mate.**

**To ZammieandPercabeth4ever: She is kind of strange.**

**To corymerlin: ? That was a really unapropied thing to say...but kind of funny. Good to know you like the story.**

**To : Okay, okay...you win... :(**

Percy pov.

I walked though New York´s over crowded streets toward the orphanage. It was a older crumbling building but it was obvious that the owners did their best do keep it in tact. The flower boxes were neatly made and front steps were clean. I made sure my blue pullover hid my gun and couldn´t slide up one last time and walked up the steps to the door and knocked. The door was opened by a small, about forty year old woman. "Hello, I am Percy. Thalia told me that Annabeth wanted to see me." She cracked a smile. "Come in." She let me in and closed the door behind her. I was standing in a short, dimly lit, hallway. "Take of your shoes. I guess you should know that Annabeth has no Idea that you are coming." I raised an eyebrow. "Why did Ms Grace call me then?" She grinned. "You are the first guy that Annabeth didn´t dislike after interacting with him for the first time." I felt a bit nervous for some reason.

"Don´t worry. She won´t mind." Hestia called Thalia´s name and a few seconds later a punk girl came from a door at the end of the hallway. "Percy is here. You will need to explain all this to Annabeth." Thalia nodded but looked a bit nervous. "Okay then. Follow me Percy." I was led through the door at the end of the hallway and up some narrow stares into a large and wide hallway lined with doors. While I walked back up I wished I was back and the Californian coast in hell week doing log PT together with Sophie trying to keep up with seasoned veterans. But we survived and got that trident pinned to our chests. Sadly I missed it. While I was walking up the stares I swore myself to toughen my FBI friends up a bit. Damn this was really awkward I mean showing up at Annabeth´s with out being invited. I would rather carry around logs again. That was more fun then this. This totally sucked.

Thalia opened one of the door along the hall way and walked in and pulled me after her. The room had a deck, two wardrobes, two beds and a shelf with a few personal belongings. One one bed sat Annabeth with a book. "Annabeth?" Thalia asked sounding very nervous. The girl looked up. "Percy, what are you doing here?" I pointed at Thalia. "She called me and told me you wanted me to come over."

The young girl pursed her lips and glared at Thalia. "Is that so?" Thalia returned the glare. "Deal with it." She spun around and left the room and closed the door behind her. A awkward silence spread through the room. Annabeth laid aside her book and hugged her legs against her chest. "Well then. Sit down." I did as she said and said down next to her on the bed. "Thalia called me." I mumbled. "And you fell for it." She mumbled back. I nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." I mumbled back. "It´s alright. Tonight is movie night. If you want to you can stay and watch it with us." The blond girl offered. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Damn that girl had beautiful eyes. They sparkled like ice crystals. Suddenly Annabeth burst out laughing. „This so so awkward." She complained. „So. What are we watching?" Annabeth grimaced. „Twilight."

I shrugged. „The movie is not that bad." She raised her eyebrows. You like the movie?"

I shrugged. „I do love a nice romance now and then." I mumbled. Annabeth burst out laughing. „Really, you like those kind of things?"

„Why shouldn I?" Annabeth tapped her chin in a mocking way. „Because the movie sucks. That´s why. The special effects suck. Bella is totally incompetent and brings other people in danger and Edward only some times sparkles in he sun and reading people's thoughts is the most perverse invasion of privacy but still he is seen as a good character. I mean he reads people's thoughts and uses these thoughts against them. You can argue about that but my thoughts were always my last refuge and I would never forgive anyone for invading that sanctuary." I nodded. To be honest I would love to be able to read people's thoughts. Even if I wasn´t smart enough to follow Annabeth´s thoughts. They would just come to damn fast for me to follow.

„So Percy. What did you do before you started at Goody Highschool."

I shrugged. „I got private lessons at west point together with Sophie...you know that military academy-" Annabeth caught me of. „I know what Westpoint is. Why are teenagers at that kind of college?"

„My dad is a four star Admiral. That was the first thing I ever heard from him when he wrote me a letter telling me to go to that school."

That was only partly true. I had no Idea that my dad pulled me into the NAVY. I only found out that that piece of dirt was my father. To be honest I would love to put a bullet in the mans head.

She nodded. „So Sophie is you´re sister...right?" I nodded. Yeah she is my half sister and ten months younger then me. My father and my mom were a one night thing."

She nodded. „What about you?" I tried.

„I would rather not tell you just jet?" Annabeth mumbled looking down. I already made a mental note to pull her files and find out everything about her or I would let Sophie read them to me. I was not as that I couldn´t read. I just didn´t enjoy reading to much because of my dyslexia. Annabeth looked at her clock. „It´s amost time." We got to our feet and Annabeth led me to a room that was obviously used as a living room. Sofas, beanbag and chairs were facing a large and surprisingly modern flat screen. There were already about fifteen teenagers inside the room. One of the boys I recognized as Luke. Hestia entered the room. „Hello everyone. We have a guest here tonight. He is a friend of Annabeths." No one really listened to Hestia but sat down but I noticed Luke glaring at me.

We sat down next to each other on a large been bag and the lights were switched off. As the lights turned of and the screen came to life a few teenagers shushed each other and finally the movie started.

I was drinking in the movie but at some point I felt Annabeth leaning her head onto my shoulder and when she fell asleep I put an arm around her body.

**Hello people. How are you doing people. I hope you had fun. Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Fuck off

**Hello people. How are you doing. So remember that this story will be very critic about many things like religion and politics so if you are a sensitive person then be less sensitive. Now I stand by what I write with my honor. I will not sugarcoat ANYTHING so that some one feels better. I will try to portray real problems in the world even if this is a fiction. Now enjoy all you awesome people.**

**To Lonewolf11: Thank you mate.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Yeah. And she is for some reason is putting a lot of trust into him. But we all know why. It is a law of nature that the universe wants each Wise Girl to find her Seaweed brain and vice versa.**

**To storywrites321: Well thank you. :D**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I leaned my head against Percy and felt really tired. By now I wasn´t even following the movie anymore. I just liked the feeling of having a new friend. I know Thalia would say I was crushing on Percy and maybe I did have a little crush on him but right now I had found a new friend and I was willing to take the risk for ones. I mean I admit it was stupid to trust in general but in this case I had no reason to. I barely knew him but for ones maybe I would just be stupid and trust some one for the heck of it. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder

As my breathing slowed down I felt Percy put and arm around me and finally I dropped away. When I woke up again I could sense that I was moving. There was a soft rocking sensation...I was being carried. Some one was carrying me bridle style. I breathed in the scent of the Sea and of chocolate chip cookies. I identified the scent as Percy´s. So he was carrying me. Normally I would blush or something but before I could even finish the thought I was back into the world of dreams.

-line breaker-

„Annabeth wake up." Thalia´s voice ripped me out of my dreams. „Ten more minutes." I mumbled. „Annabeth. Wake up." I swung my arm wildly and hit something soft. There was a loud crash and a groan. I had just dreamed a very nice dream. It was at a beach and I think Percy was there. „Annabeth. Why did you hit me?

„I want to sleep." I moaned. Thalia brought her lips to my ear and said the words that got my heart beating faster. „Annabeth. We have school today. There are books waiting for you and Percy will pick you up in thirty minutes." My eyes snapped open and I sat up. My forehead crashed into Thalia´s nose and the punk girl went back down to the ground. When she got back up she was clutching her bleeding nose. „Annabeth. Would you stop hurting me." The punk groaned. „Sorry." I yelled as I jumped to me feet and snatched up my towel and some fresh cloths. Then I walk into our bath room and pulled my cloths of and got under the shower.

Yesterday night had gone quite well.

I had finally, just maybe made my first friend in a very long time which was really strange. Plus Percy was a sweet person as far as I could tell. Finally I turned the water back off and got out. I dried myself off and ended up wearing a short pair of jeans and a simple gray shirt. I left the bath room and find Thalia waiting for me. „You took long enough." The punk growled at me. Thalia went into the bathroom to take a shower. And so I left my room and headed into the room in which we watched a movie in yesterday. It was again filled with tables ready for host our meals. As usual I grabbed a plate and filled it sat down at the table in the most distant corner.

I sat down and started eating my breakfast. At some point I noticed that everyone was staring at me for some reason. I looked down myself. Well I was dressed...pants, shirt and socks. Check, check and check. So I did the first thing that came to my mind and glared at them. Finally Thalia joined me and sat down. "So what happened after I fell asleep?"

Thalia smiled. "Well Percy carried you to your bed and tucked you in." She said smiling broadly. I buried my face in my hands feeling mortified. "And Luke didn´t look to happy about it." She added. I shrugged. "What is it to him?"

Thalia looked at me incredulously. "You really don´t know?" I shook my head. Thalia shook her head. Suddenly someone sat down at our table. I looked over and saw Luke. He was grinning at me broadly but I could see anger in his eyes. "So, who is this Percy guy?" He asked. "A guy from my school." I mumbled unsurtanly. "Well that guy from your school tucked you in last night." He said. Luke fake smiled at me but I could see that his hands were clenched to fists. "Luke is something wrong?" He fake smiled at me again. "I just don´t like the way he touches you." I looked at him dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He is touching you in ways that he just isn´t aloud you." I rolled my eyes and Thalia who was grinning madly explained my bewilderment. "She wants to know when Percy is touching her in an inappropriate way." Luke glared at Thalia who dared to chuckle in his face. "He put his arm around you and carried you back into your room after the movie." I have to admit that I didn´t understand his point. "Yeah well. I leaned against him in the first place." Luke´s eyes bulged and his smile was wiped out and his face became stony. He leaned forward. "I forbid you talking to him." He rolled my eyes. "Luke. It is really non of your time. Until now he did a lot less no no things then you." Luke started grinning evilly. "I know you know that I am in business with the gang again. If I see you hanging with Percy again he will get into trouble with my friends. You don´t want precious Percy getting hurt." She grinned evilly. "So what is it to you?" I demanded feeling slightly angry by now. "You are mine Annabeth." He hissed. "Fuck of Luke." Thalia butted in. "Luke. I am really not yours. You are four years older then me and I don´t even like you that way. You used to by my brother and now I don´t even want to have anything to do with you." I informed him. Luke´s eyes narrowed and he raised his hand. I instinctively closed my eyes until there was a loud crashing nuse. When I opened my eyes Luke was staring at Thalia in shock who was clutching her hand and was glaring at Luke.

"Stay the fuck away from Annabeth." She growled. I surprised myself when I gave Luke the finger. Then I remembered something that could maybe scare Luke of. "Oh and Luke. Percy´s dad is a four star Admiral. So I guess his connections go a lot deeper then yours. Stay away from my life." Luke looked like he was going to break something but then he managed to control himself.

* * *

**Hello people. I won´t be updating in the next week because I am going to the Mensa summer camp in Germany for a week and I am really really excited. So have fun with this chapter.**

**Now Luke has made a move and you will all have to wait and find out how this will go.**

**Ohh and please take the time and Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people. I am back home and am three chapters ahead with this story. Now, I am back at home from MENSA summer camp. The people there are like a second family to me and they mean a lot to me. This is my last camp as a camper but I will try to become a supervisor next year. :D Enjoy**

**To Guest: Yeah ABE is awesome. If you want to know why she is leaving then ask her yourself. Read her stories people. They are quite nice.**

**To Guest: Thank you mate.**

**To ThreeHeavens: Haha. I am not ruthless but my characters may be. :D No. I love reviews.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Yeah I hate Luke to. I think you can tell. What I am saying as that they will always find together. **

**To Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS: Yeah. Haha. Black mail is awesome. I do it nearly daily.**

Annabeth pov.

When I left the orphanage and found Percy waiting for me I thought back to Luke´s threat. I debated if I should push away but something told me that we wouldn´t make it easy for me and when I saw him standing there I decided to let Percy choose for himself because right now he looked old. His face was hard and there was nothing boyish left in it.

He looked like Titanium, as if he could take anything the world threw at him. His eyes were sparkling in a cold way. "Good morning Percy." He nodded at me. "Morning." He replied coldly. "Some thing wrong Percy?" He looked like he was thinking about saying that nothing was wrong but then thought better of it.

"A few of the guys Sophie and I used to hang out with got KIA last night. They were good people."

He bit his lip like he wanted to start crying. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I am sorry to hear that." I mumbled not really knowing what to do. Percy sighed. "Well. They knew what they signed up for. It was clear to everyone that these guys won´t grow old." He commented dryly. Who the hell talked like that? Ten minutes later we reached Goody high school and walked into the building. We headed strait for our lockers wich were almost next to each other with only one locker between ours.

I looked over to Percy and saw him taping a picture of a group of men wearing dessert combat gear and large assault rifles. They had sun glasses on an looked tough. But on the picture they had there arms around each others shoulders and were grinning broadly. Suddenly Sophie appeared at his side. She looked about as happy as Percy did wich meant kinda miserable.

"Morning Annabeth." She greeted me. I mumbled something in reply and started gathering the books that I needed for my first lesson.

Sophie sighed. "Well. I will see you at lunch." She said. Then she surprised me by lifting her fingers to her lips and then pressing her fingers on the picture. "See you on the other side my brothers." She mumbled and turned around. Percy finished packing his books into his bag and also touched the picture and spun around. Then he shut his locker door and we headed to our first class. "Percy? Were those guy´s on the picture the friends you talked about this morning?" Percy nodded slowly.

I gave him a smile and we reached out first class room. "So Percy. Do you want to hand out today?" Percy ginned brightly and my heart fluttered in peculiar way. I brushed the sensation away and grinned back at him. Grinning I bump my shoulders against his and we continue into the class room and sit down in the back row of chairs. Then I take out our school project and lay it on my table.

I find Percy staring at our work sheet with a hopeless expression on his face. Yeah. If I was honest I had done all the work. He really did try to help but the DNA really wasn´t his strong topic. Suddenly I noticed that Percy was staring at me. All of the sudden I felt very self conscious, Was their something in my face? Or was my hair messed up? I scolded myself eminently. I never cared how I looked but then the question burst out of my mouth before I could do any thing about it. "Is there something in my face?" I asked nervously. Suddenly I seemed as if Percy shook himself out of a daze. "Nop. There´s nothing. I mean it´s not as if there ever was anything. Your face is perfect and..." I touched his arm gently to get him to stop rambling. "Stop rambling Percy. " I told him. The boy shut up before he could me me blush.

Finally the teacher came in and I turned my attention to him.

-line breaker-

after the class

"Annabeth. Sophie and I wanted to go swimming today. Would you like to join us?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I never really learned how to swim. Plus I was not very eager to wear something as relieving as a bikini in front of Percy. I mean what if he thought I was ugly or something. I mentally slapped myself. Who cared what Percy thought about me. "Sorry Percy. I can´t." Percy looked really put down and suddenly resembled a kicked baby seal (yeah pun intended). With out thinking I changed my mind. "Okay, I will come." I gulped at what I had just signed up for. This would be so embarrassing. I didn´t even know how to swim jet. Percy would see me in a bikini. I mean how was I supposed to do that? "So when are you meeting?" I squeak. "Well we were planning on picking up our swim gear after school and then hit the water." I looked at him with panic filled eyes but nodded. Luckily just then the bell rang and I could break up the situation and quickly pack my bag. Then I turned to Percy who was looking at me again. "Come on Percy. Hurry up."

I yelp at him and stand up. I was scrued. What was I going to do now. How do you explain that you never learned how to swim in fifteen years.

-line breaker-

I walked out of the changing room in the gray bikini that I had Percy had gotten me with Sophie who had a sporty black, sleek swim suite. I was surprised when I first saw how muscular she actually was. "There he is." Sophie pointed to some one shooting down the length of the pool like a torpedo. Sophie walked toward the waters edge. "Come on Annabeth." I bit my lip. Should I say that I had only read a book about swimming? Suddenly Percy´s head popped up at the pools edge. He seemed to stare at me for a few seconds for some reason but then gather his senses. "Come on Annabeth. The water is nice." He cried out. His eyes were sparkling happily. As I approached the water I felt faint. Damn I was standing at the deep end and the water was well...deep. I closed my eyes and jumped into the cool liquid. I broke the surface and sank down into the cool darkness. When I opened my eyes the world seemed totally different. It was a slow, blue place. Then I remembered that I was under water. I started kicking and rendering with my arms but still sank further. Damn pride. Why did I have to try to swim with out knowing how. Slowly I started to panic when I failed to get control over my sinking. Suddenly Percy appeared in front of my. I tried to yell help but only brought out bubbles.

Percy grinned at me. He didn´t notice that I needed help. Then I did the only thing that came to my panic filled mind. I grabbed Percy and wrapped my arms around me. Percy probably realized that I had problems because suddenly we shot towards the surface. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Finally we broke the surface and I gasped for breath while holding on to Percy for dear life. We stayed like that with me panting heavily for a few seconds. "Annabeth. Are you alright?"

"Can´t...swim." I admitted gasping for breath at the same time. Percy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him and stayed at the surface only using his powerful legs. Suddenly I noticed that me chest was pressing hard against his and I blushed.

"Why can´t you swim." He asked. "I never learned how to." I admitted. Then I noticed how close we really were because I was clinging to him in every way possible. Our noses hovered only inches from each other and I had the sudden eager to lean forward and close the gap between our lips. There was a water drop at the tip of his nose and it looked really funny. His arms were wrapped tightly around me body and held me...they held me from under my butt but to be honest I didn´t really mind. I mean my breasts were pressing against his muscular chest in any case. For some reason his face came closer in close as one of us or both of us leaned in to bring our lips together. My heart was pumping wildly and I felt his sweet warm breath on my wet face and then our lips brushed. Suddenly water hit my face and I was ripped out of my daze. I turned around and saw a fat little boy looking at us wide eyed. For a second I wanted to punch him in the face. I had just realized that I nearly had my first kiss and would still be kissing if that fat little bastered hadn´t butted in.

"What the hell." I growl at him and glared at him. He smirked evilly at us and turned around and swam back to his family. I loosened my grip on Percy and looked back him. "Can you bring me to the edge. I had enough water for the day." Sophie broke the water surface. "What´s going on?" She asked. "Annabeth can´t swim." Percy informed her. She rolled her eyes. "Then teach her." She suggested. I bit my lip. I had enough water for the next ten years. "Bring me to the pools edge you Seaweed brain." I yell Percy. "But I am comfy." He complained. Just now did I notice that I was holding on to him for dear life again. I blushed a bit and started smacking his face until Percy started moving to the shallow end of the pool.

Percy pov.

To be honest I loved the feeling of Annabeth holding on to me. The way she pressed her body against mine. It awoke undiscovered desires in side me. I was really aware of her breasts pressing again my chest so yeah this was all a bit confusing. I just didn´t want her to let go because it felt nice. When I held her she felt surprisingly small and I noticed how skinny she really was. Yeah okay I admit when I first saw her walking towards me in the gray bikini I was shell shocked. Annabeth rested her shin on my shoulder. Ohh and I was still confused to what nearly happened a few seconds earlier. I mean it felt as if we nearly kissed. I wrapped my arms tightly around her torso and savored the way her body drew closer to mine almost by itself.

I finally reached the shallow end of the pool and stood up in the water. "Annabeth you can let go now." Annabeth carefully lowered a foot until she felt the tiled floor under her floor. Then the other foot came down and finally she hesitantly loosened her grip around my neck and let go. She drew away and I suddenly felt a bit colder. Luckily I managed to keep my eyes on Annabeth´s face and not stare at Annabeth´s slim body. I had no Idea what was wrong with me. She stepped from me two or three feet and crossed her arms. "Really Annabeth. Seaweed brain." She shrugged. "Stop loosing yourself in each others eyes and start doing some thing useful." Sophie called over and continued swimming laps.

"Ready Annabeth?" I smiled at her. The blond grimaced. "Do I have a choice Seaweed brain?" I raised an eyebrow. "Really Seaweed brain?" I shrugged. "Well then Wise Girl. Are you ready."

"Not really." I smiled at her until she gave me a nervous smile in return. And so I explained to her the basics and demonstrated how she should move her arms and legs and ten minutes later she was swimming...okay we were kinda cheating because I was keeping her over water with my hand supporting her from under her stomach. True Annabeth could probably by now stay afloat with out my help but she didn´t ask me to remove her hand yet, But to the trained eye it was apparent that Annabeth would not stay afloat alone for long. She was the exact opposite of athletic. But she learned fast and after a few minutes or awkward paddling her movements became smother and more fluent. I looked down to Sophie who was still swimming laps up and down the length of the pool.

Finally I gently removed my hand from under her stomach and swam beside her. She was getting better fast even if she was extremely slow.

-line breaker-

Annabeth pov.

One hour later we climbed out of the water. Sophie was breathing normal. While Percy was teaching me how to swim she had swum through the whole time. Ohh did I mention Percy´s six pack. I mean he was hot. Yeah I had no Idea why I was thinking about him in this way. I mean I have never been so Physically attracted to some one. Some thing had changed in me. Sophie and I headed toward the showers. Ones the door to the showers were closed I groaned frustrated. "I think Percy and I nearly kissed back in the water." I mumbled. Sophie chuckled. "Really. What happened?"

I gritted my teeth. "Some stupid fat kid interrupted us." I whined. Sophie smiled at me gently. "Annabeth. I may not really know anything about dating an love but I can tell that Percy likes you a lot. Considering our past I am quite surprised about how open he is to you." But she said it in a more worried way wich I think didn´t fit into the situation.

Time jump-A few months later . A day before the Winter ball.

By now Sophie has infiltrated Kronos organization. Percy is on the side lines but he and Annabeth are growing closer and closer by the day. Sadly they tried kissed yet. Zoe, Jason, Reyna and Sophie have successfully side lined Percy on the investigation and even stopped requesting him to file reports on what Annabeth sais about Luke. They all thought that the Percabeth was much to cute to be abused by forcing one of them to spy on the other. So yeah. Percy came to the FBI office every second day but never really did any work. The best part in everyones opinion was that Percy didn´t even notice that he wasn´t working at all. Sophie is closed to gathering enough untill to cut off a large amount of the human trafficking that goes in and out of New York.

Annabeth pov.

I walked down the school hallway. To be honest I really wanted to go to the ball. By now I was one hundred pro cent sure that I was crushing on Percy hard but the guy took no hints. But Sophie had hinted that he was gathering the courage to ask me out today. Then there was also the matter of were he and Sophie went almost every second day after school together with Jason, Reyna and Zoe. I had ones tried to follow them but they easily shook me off.

Suddenly Mat approached me. He was a guy from my Architecture class that I had also come to know as a friend over the last four months. Only problem. He and Percy hated each other wich had caused for more then one fight because Percy and I hung out every chance we got. "Hi Matt." I greeted him. Matt looked at me sheepishly. "Hi Annabeth. Have you been asked out of the ball jet?" He asked. I shook my head. To my surprise his face brightened up. "So Annabeth. Then I wanted to ask you if you are interested in going to the ball with me." I opened and closed my mouth surprised. "Well...I...I..I ahm...well-" Before I could say anything Matt grinned. "I will take that as a yes." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Something that only Percy had done until now. It felt thick and sticky. "I will pick you up tomorrow at five." He beamed at me and turned around before I could say anything. I just stood there. Had he just asked me out and said yes for me? This was not good because I wanted to go with Percy or not at all. I really needed to talk to Sophie about this. I turned around and found myself nearly walking into Percy. He was wearing a dark blue pull over and black jeans. His face looked hard but I could see hurt in his eyes. The best or worse part was that he was holding flowers in his hand. "So you are going with him?" He asked his voice hollow. Ones again, before I could speak for myself the conversation continued. "Well I won´t be needing these anymore. Good bye Annabeth. I guess I have more important things to do then some stupid winter ball anyway." With out letting me speak even one word he dropped the flowers and also dropped his schoolbag. Then he turned around and walked down the hallway. Finally I unfroze and started running after him. He reached the schools front doors and past through them. A few seconds I reached it and burst out onto the schools court yard. There were a few small groups of students standing around but no Percy as far as the eye could see. Suddenly I got the feeling that I wouldn´t see him for a long, long time.

Two hours later.

Sophie pov.

How stupid was that moron. I mean not even letting Annabeth explain that she the fuck didn´t even really know what was going on. I had been approached my a red faced Matt complaining about Annabeth first accepting his offer to go to the ball with him and then turning him down ten minutes later. Then he stormed off leaving me to run around the school building looking for Annabeth. I finally found her in a bathroom. The blond girl was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She was hugging her legs and Percy´s schoolbag to her chest and was sobbing. "Hey, Annabeth." I whispered as I sank down next to her and put an arm around her. I held her for a few minutes until her sobbing became quieter. "What happened?" Annabeth looked at me with puffy, tear filled eyes and told me the story. After this I brought her to Sally since she practically lived there anyway. After that I headed to the NY-FBI office.

Back to the present. I stormed out of the elevator and into the office. A red faced Percy was sitting at his desk on the phone. From the way he talked I could tell this was no joy call. This was an official call to a superior officer.

I listened in to what he was saying. "No sir. I lost my perspective for this case. I am emotional compromised plus my colleges side lined me on the operation. I want to be moved back to the NAVY board and on the operation list."

Wait what the fuck. Percy was leaving. I ripped the phone from his hand. "Hello, who is there?" I quickly walked away from Percy to not give him the chance to reclaim his phone. "Hello. Who is this." I asked. "This is Vice Admiral Jordan from the special operations command. Who am I talking to."

"This is Lieutenant Commander Sophie Mcking. I need to talk to Commander Jackson on an urgent matter. He will call you back." I ended the call before Percy reached me. "Percy, what the fuck are you doing." I demanded. "I am moving to the field of operations were I am actually worth a shit." I stepped back shocked. "Well, everyone wants you here. To Sally, Reyna, Zoe and Jason you are a good friend and to me you are a brother. You are the most important person on Annabeth´s world." Percy laughed in a way that sent goosebumps down my back. Ohh please. Annabeth is a intelligence asset. Nothing more. And we both know how much information Annabeth brought us. I filed two reports in the first week and nothing since."

"Annabeth loves you." I calmly inform Percy. He faltered at this. "And you love her too." I continued. Percy raised his hand. "I am a soldier Annabeth. What I think doesn´t matter."

"Percy, Annabeth isn´t going to the stupid winter ball with Matt. She was actually waiting for you to ask her out. You were planning to. Listen, Matt never gave her a chance to say no. Even if she did say yes. Are you really going to drop her so fast." Percy stood up straight. "This is not what this is about Soph-" I cut across him. "This is exactly what this is about. You love Annabeth and now you are still running away because you are to scared to face her. You could be kissing her in twenty minutes time. Now stop being stupid."

Percy stood up straight."To be honest I did run away because I felt rejected but now I notice that I havn´t been doing my job in the last few months. While you were undercover I flirted with some girl. Sorry but this isn´t the place for me at the moment. I wasn´t trained for this kind of work. I am special ops." I was about to punch him at this point. "We both know that Annabeth isn´t some girl. Come on Percy. You will have plenty of time for all the black ops stuff later. Please just live for ones. I mean Annabeth is a one in a billion girl and you are throwing her away like a piece of dirt.

"There never was a Annabeth and me officially." The black haired boy sneered. At this I cracked and swung a punch in his face as hard as I could. Percy just took the strike with out even wavering and for the first time I felt fear spreading in my stomach at the glare he giving me." "Lieutenant Commander Mcking. If you ever dare strike me again I will report you." I stood up straight with a sense of doom spreading over me. "Yes sir. Go if you want but I am staying...you coward." With that I shoved the phone in his hand and spun around and left the office while Percy dialed the phone. I would also make a call. I would tell the NAVY board that I would officially join the military when I was finished with school and that I wanted to try out a normal life. But I would continue to appear for regular training sessions to stay in form. Percy would return one day...I hope.

Annabeth pov.

Sally was rubbing my back in a comporting way when Sophie entered the flat. By now I had managed to stop crying and was drinking lot´s of water since I was now kind of dehydrated. I looked up at her glumly. Sophie shook her head and beckoned Sally to follow her out. The two disappeared in the hallway and talked in low voices. This really sucked. Now Seaweed brain hated me. Finally I got up to return to the orphanage. I really was messed up. I managed to get to know one person and actually fall in love with him and get him to like me too and now he hated me. I got to my feet to get back to the orphanage. The place for kids no one wanted.

I pulled on my shoes and left for the hallway. Sally and Sophie fell silent when they spotted me. "Hey. I wanted to thank you for everything. It was nice knowing you. I should get back to the orphanage." I told them. Sophie´s face softened. She took my bag out of my hand and embraced me. "I will leave you to tell Annabeth what you did." Sally told Sophie and left toward the kitchen. The girl led me into her very spartan room and we sat down on her bed. "Annabeth. You don´t have to stay in the orphanage."

I laughed. "Where else am I supposed to sleep." She smiled at me. "You can stay here. I made a few calls, don´t ask wich. Well anyway the facts are that you can stay here if you want. We will pick up your cloths tomorrow if you want but you are staying here for tonight."

But what if Percy-" She cut me off. "If Percy wants to come back then he will have to answer to you for the way he is treating you." She informed me. Then she pulled my shoes of and forced me down on her mattress. "Grab some sleep Chase." To my surprise she laid down next to me and put an arm around me. "Good night little sis." I wanted to inform her that I was only two weeks younger then her but I was asleep before I could open my mouth.

**Hello people. How are you doing. Sorry about the mistakes. I am really tired and everything and I spent a lot of time crying because MENSA camp is over and the people there are like a second family to me. I am really really tired. Have fun. :D**

**Well then. Please read Adventure of a Life time. I killed like most of the story and am rewriting it. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	9. War stories

**Hello people. How are you. I don´t think you will like this chapter to much. Things will get worse than better.**

**Seven years later.**

**The story will now be a lot rougher and have much more mature content then the last one. Sexual sence will be there and eventually also lemons here and there because the characters are just older.**

**New game. New dice.**

**Percy hasn´t contacted Sophie, Annabeth or Sally again since he left. Sophie joined the military officially when she turned eight teen and now served in the SEAL´s but in a different team then Percy plus Annabeth has no Idea what Sophie does. She thinks Sophie is only a normal NAVY officer.. So she only saw him from afar.**

**Sally successfully launched her first novel and Annabeth started as a Architect firm. Now the Architecture firm is trying to get a defense contract from the US government for the constructing and designing of a top secret US Military facility.**

**Now the pentagon is going to send one of it´s best soldiers to check out the firm and see if they are trust worthy. He will work as a "Adviser" with the firm but his orders are to cut ties if things go south. That includes neutralist the people that have the most knowledge about what the porpoise of that facility is. Over the last seven years Percy has managed to become a living SEAL legend and this is his first containment job. He still missed Annabeth, Sally and Sophie but manages to cope by never settling down and doing more and more dangerous things to occupied him self.**

**So he isn´t to please about his orders because compared to the black ops he is used to this is a boring assignment with out any interesting things. What he doesn´t know he will be put in front of the hardest choice of his life. What happens when he is ordered to kill the girl he loves in the line of duty. Will he chose his orders over his feelings? Will he be able to end the person he loves most in the world and pull the trigger?...oh p.s. Percy kept tabs on Annabeth and his mother over Hestia and his ones young and unsure feeling for Annabeth have grown over their years apart.**

**Annabeth was pressured by Sally, Sophie and other friends to move on from Percy so she started a guy named Kethan and never stopped but isn´t even sure if she likes him. She has absolutely no Idea why she agreed to marry him when she proposed. Now Kethan is pressuring Annabeth to sleep with him but for some reason she just can´t bring herself to do it. Well there was also a reason apart from her not loving him.**

**Her deepest secret is stopping her from giving the guy what he wants. She never got over a guy with green eyes and black hair.**

Annabeth pov.

**(lemony section. No actual sex but still. I thought I´de warn you.)**

I woke up in my bed. Beside me Kethan was quietly snoring. He some times snuck in bed with me after dates and when I was to tried to really put up a fight. Yeah, I had no Idea why I didn´t break up with him. I didn´t love him and jet I agreed to marry him. Yeah we did make out and I didn´t mind to much but I never let him sleep with me. I let him grope me and I did give him the occasional blow job but that was it. I sat up in bed and Kethan also woke up and looked up at me through his brown eyes. He was a good guy and deserved a girl that really loved him but when ever I tried to pull away he held on more tightly. So I guess the deal was that I make out with him now and then and he asks no questions why we didn´t even start planning the wedding. Yeah. I some times enjoyed making out but it was never magical. His touches never set me on fire. "Good morning gorgeous." He greeted me. I sighed. "Yeah. Morning Kethan." Suddenly Kethan pushed me back down of the bed and rolled ontop of me. So he wanted to make out again. Kethan leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back hesitantly and it wasn´t long before he nibbled at me bottom lip slightly. I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth. About a minutes later his hands played with the bottom of my shirt and I let him pull it of. My fiancée grinned down at me. "You know. I always loved the sighed of your breasts." I fake smiled up at him. I didn´t care. I only did this to stop him from asking questions and for the occasional orgasm that he was able to give me with his tongue. My boyfriend licked and sucked and teased my breasts for a few minutes untill he also pulled my thong down. This lips wandered down to my stomach and then farther down.

My back arched up as he started teasing me with his tongue and a moan escaped my lips. I wrapped my long legs around his face and pulled him in even more. Kethan doubled his attempts to please me and for the next few minutes my moans filled the room until I finally cried out loud. For some reason Kethan frowned a bit when he pulled away but the frown disappeared. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and climbed back onto me. "You know. I could do this to you much better of you would just let me have you." He whispered "Don´t mind me. I will repay you." I whispered back into his ear. I pushed the man of me and pushed him on his back. Then I pulled down his boxers. His already hard manhood met me. Kethan grinned at me and I took him into my mouth and for the next few minutes it was him that groaned as my head bobbed up and down on his manhood. It wasn´t to long before he forced my head down to take all of him into my mouth and his seeds filled my mouth. I pulled away and swallowed everything like always. Then I leaned up and pecked him on the lips and got up.

**I am sorry about this but this half lemon was a great way of showing Annabeth´s and Kethan´s relationship. There love life is purl y for physical pleasure. There is nothing passionate about it. Plus Annabeth does it...well because it is the easiest way out. Yeah I know. You all hate it when Annabeth does these things with some one else then Percy. Don´t worry. There won´t be a sence like this until Percy and Annabeth get together...well if they get together.) **

I got out of bed and waked into my bathroom not bothering to get dressed and rinsed my mouth out at the sink to get rid of the unpleasant taste. Then stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over me. When I was finished I got out of the shower and turned the water off. Then I dried of. As expected Kethan left for his home to get dressed for work. I as went to the cuppered and pulled out the old back pack that Percy had left behind. It was kind of a ritual that I did about ones a week. I opened it and went through his things. Some times I imagined that his scent was still on were a books. His writing. For a change I actually pulled out a math book and opened it. Then I went through the pages for no reason at all. I wanted my Seaweed brain back. I knew he would most likely never come back but if he did and begged for forgiveness I would not be able to say no to him. It didn´t matter what he did. He was still a Seaweed brain and he was the one person in the world that could simply overwhelm all my defenses. I knew that if he touched me I would melt away and be what ever he wanted me to be. Suddenly a peace of paper slipped out of the book. Confused I picked it up. Percy never took any notes in class. That just wasn´t the Seaweed brain I knew. He opened it and I saw his messy writing and read it wich was hard because his dyslexia made the spelling a mess and my dyslexia made it harder. Finally I made it out.

_Percy Jackson´s and Sophie Mcking´s lists for each other about things to do before we dye._

_Okay, we had a awesome Idea. Both of us know that we will most likely die young so we wrote a list of things the other should do before he died._

Since when was Sophie´s last name Mcking? I thought it was Jackson? I brushed my confusion aside and turned my attention back the paper in front of me. The first part was written by Percy. Sadly he was even worse in spelling then I was.

_Helo everyon. So. I and Sophie decided to make thease lists for each other and hear are my tasks for Sophie._

_1. Get a cruch. _

It took me a moment before I realised that me meant a crush.

2._ Not be a swore looser when beaten in training. _At this point I nearly burst out laughing at Percy´s spelling. I could tell that he wrote this when he was really tired because he was quite able to spell when he really put his mind on it. I mean he wrote me a birthday card in a readable script with out any spelling mistakes.

There were a few more things for Sophie but I skipped them because I wanted to read what Percy´s job was.

I turned the page around and found Sophie´s elegant script.

_Tasks or Percy to complete before exodus._

_1. Go to star buks and order cookies and brownies for one thousand dollars. _I burst out in silent laughter when I read this. The next line how ever shocked me. 2._Make Annabeth like you._

Behind it was written. _Operation complete. _ I smiled at this.

The second was even more cute. 3._Make _Annabeth smile. Behind it was a _Operation compleat._

The next three wen´t finished but they made tears appear in my eyes.

_4. Ask Annabeth out to the winter ball. _and_ 5. Gather curage to kiss Annabeth _and finally_ Be with Annabeth._

Did they talk about these things when they were alone when he was still there? I would have to ask Sophie about this when she returned in six months from were ever she was right now.

-two months later.

I sat down at my desk. I was going to me meet the special forces member that would be the military´s eyes and ears in our firm for the next few months or years. I mean the base we were designing and building was meant to be the new special forces HQ. Suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up. It was my colleague Thalia. Yeah we had gotten a job at the same firm. "Hi Thals." "Hi Annabeth. Is the military guard dog here yet."

I laughed. "Nop. But he should be there any moment." Suddenly some one knocked on my door. "Okay. I think he might be here. I will call you later. Bye."

"Okay. We will talk later." Thalia ended the call and I also set my phone down. "Come in please." I got up to meet him. The door opened and revealed a man in a NAVY officer uniform with metals on his chest. One I recognized as a metal of honor. He was 6,1 or 6,2 tall and looked extremely athletic. Then I saw the two hard, Sea green eyes that I had been dreaming of for the last five years. Okay in my dreams they were happy and sparkling but they were the same sea green eyes.

**So yeah. Have fun. I am back home. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	10. 1

**Okay my friends .Have fun. Enjoy this chapter.**

**To Ohmigosh: Okay. I am ashamed to admit that I needed ABE´s help to decrypt this Review. Why would I be sad if she left. She is a friend and a part of my life. She influenced my stories greatly and enjoy her input. If I didn´t know it better I would say your reaction is one of jealousy. p.s. I greatly enjoy her stories even if she needs to work on her happy endings.**

**To Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS: Yep.**

**To ChocolateWriter: You have no Idea.**

**To Guest: I did.**

**To guestX: Thank you.**

**To TheRagingRussian: Here you go mate.**

**To Guest: Calm down. She is still alive. I should know. I write with her all the time**

**To Guest: Thank you mate.**

**To ThreeHeavens: Negative. I fear I do not.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

He closed the door behind him and walked toward me slowly. I felt like I was about to burst inside. Was I dreaming. When he spoke his voice was deprived of any emotion. "Good morning Ms Chase. I am Commander Percy Jackson from special forces. I have been assigned as the military liaison for this project."

Was this really all he had to say after seven years? "Percy?" I asked breathlessly. Something flickered in his eyes for a second. "Ms Chase. I would appreciate it if we could stay on a professional level. So Commander Jackson or just Commander. Believe me if I had the choice I would be some were else doing something much more fun and dangerous then sitting around in an office. This is not what I got my trident for."

My heart sank but I managed to keep a impassive face. "Well then...Commander. Welcome to Athenian Industries construction office. I will let a colleague of mine named Malcom Rogers bring your up to speed on our progress." I had to get out of here and talk to Hestia or Sally. Percy was back and now treated me like a complete stranger. I rushed out of the office and got into my mini. Then I started the engine and drove back into New York city to Sally´s pent house. Yeah she was quite rich now that she was a famous author. I found a parking spot and climbed out of the vehicle and locked the doors. Then I rushed into the sky scrapers lobby. Argus, the security man waved at me and let me through the check point. I rushed into the elevator and punched the button for the top floor.

Les than five minutes later I knocked on the front door of Sally´s place. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed Mr Bofis. He used to be Percy´s and my english teacher and now was her husband and my former foster father. "Annabeth?" He asked surprised. "Hi Paul. I have to see Sally." I burst past him and into the room. Sally was sitting in a arm chair in the living room with her laptop. She was working on a new novel. "Good morning Annabeth. How is Kethan?" Sally liked Kethan a lot. She had no Idea that I felt nothing for him. "Hang Kethan. I´m not here because of him. I met Percy." Sally´s eyes narrowed suspiciously. She did want her son back but he had a lot to answer for.

"Yes, I am working together with him on a military contract." Sally´s eyes narrowed even more. "Military. What does Percy have to do with the military?" I gulped. It wasn´t easy to tell Sally that her son worked for the military.

"Sally. Percy works for the military and he isn´t some normal private. He is a SEAL Commander." I told her. To my surprise she didn´t look surprised. "Yeah. I know. Just like Sophie. Both of them are special forces but different teams. Sophie told me." My jaw dropped down. "Sophie is a SEAL." Sally raised her hands. "I don´t really know anything either and the rest of what I know is confidential." I could have screamed. "And now you are going to tell me that you two have been in contact." Sally shook her head. "No. Even he and Sophie aren´t talking. But from what I know he is one of the bad boys in the SEALs. He only cares about his team and his job."

I looked at her wide eyed. "So how is Percy." Sally asked.

I shrugged. "How the hell should I know? When I called him Percy he asked me to call him by his rank. He didn´t even look like he cared that we have history."

Sally´s shoulders sagged. "Yeah, maybe you didn´t notice but Sophie also changed since she joined the military. She told me about some of the things they do and it makes me scared to even image it. I suggest you don´t get close to him. You are engaged after all. Saviour the little time you have with him because I think he will be gone as fast as he can."

I looked at her shocked. "Listen Annabeth. Sophie described it to me. Sophie isn´t really happy about coming home when she does. She sais doing her job is like a drug. You get addicted to it. It is like the ultimate Ariadne rush and being home is like being grounded. So don´t bother hoping that he will stay because he want´s to be on the other side wold doing some thing only a very exquisite group of people get to do. Annabeth, if Sophie has problems coming home because life here is boring then when do you think is up with Percy. They are so deep in that it is nearly impossible to get out. Sophie said there is nothing in the world that gives you a Adrenalin rush like a one thousand pound bomb dropping close to you or coming under mortar fire. You can be lucky if Percy doesn´t request to be moved away with in a week. I felt a deep sadness inside me. "Annabeth?" I looked as my foster mother. "I would love to come Percy back but I can´t see that happening. Concentrate on Kethan." I lump formed in my throat. "Ohh and I know you. You are brilliant girl so if you wanted to find out what happened with Percy you possibly could. Just remember that some secrets should stay secret.

I traveled back to my office were everyone was at work. Percy and Thalia were having a hushed discussion behind a pillar. I stopped at the coffee machine from were I could hear them but not be seen.

"Commander, what makes you think you know them better then I. I have been shielding off Annabeth and your family since I joined the CIA and I´ve been Annabeth´s best friend and sister since she was seven. You knew her for half a year and kept tabs on her ever since. Tell me, how does a man who tortures and kills for the US Government on a dally bases not get over a girl after he left her.

"I don´t care about the US Government. I care about my team and off the papers also for my family. The rest of the world can go down burning, fine by me."

When Percy spoke his voice reminded me Sherlock in the BBC series. "All this is irrelevant Special Agent Grace. Officially our assignments do not interact in anyway. You are a Agent. I am a Soldier. Let us both do our jobs."

I could almost hear Thalia glaring at him. "Well you job gets relevant for me the moment your assignment goes against mine and I know you are ordered to kill everyone who comprised this project. The only thing I need to know is are able to pull the trigger if Annabeth made a mistake and endangers your team. I mean special forces head quarters being comprised could be a death sentence for your team next time you are out there."

Percy responded with that totally unSeaweed brainish, cold, calculating voice. "You just answered your own question Agent Grace."

"You would kill Annabeth."

Percy laughed mirthlessly. "Is that a real question? I´ve been two steps from hell with my team. We paralytically played doorbell pranks on Kim Jong-un. How can Annabeth, a girl who I knew half a year compete against that. I trust each and every one of them with my life."

I bit my lip. Percy didn´t care about me at all. I had no Idea why I cared so much. Probably it was just that after him being the most important Person in my life for half a year...

I sighed and turned around and left to my office. Even Thalia knew more about Percy then I did and she lied to me. Even if it was about keeping me safe from something she still could have told me. I mean everyone was lying around me. This wasn´t normal. I was one hundred percent sure of it. In a normal friendship no one had these kind of secretes. One of your friends is a SEAL. The other works for the CIA. What next. My boyfriend was only together with me because he wasn´t able to find something better?

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and turned my computer on. Then I typed in the alpha numerical code and unlocked my external hard drive which was locked with a quantum encryption system. When that was finished I opened the blueprints for the top secret special forces head quarters and continued my work on it. Right now I was working on the operations command rooms. They had to be completely isolated with independent power supplies and life support. Ohh and they were three hundred feet below the earths surface. Each one was surrounded by six feet concrete and steal and had a heavy steel door and was stuffed with computers and so on. So working on this was kind of challenging epically since there were hundreds of other details I had to consider. Things like defensive positions. Evac ruts and back up systems and so on. I pulled the blue prints to my second computer screen and opened a date folder containing the pathways for the fiber optic data cables for the high speed satellite link and the hardliner to the defense mainframe. All these needed to be secured and shielded from being tapped. The bunker was five miles away from the Pentagon and those were five miles that had to be shielded and protected from interception at all costs. Percy made quite clear what he would do to anyone that compromised his place. These were the rooms in with the operation would be conducted in which he and his so called Team mates did what they did.

"How is the work going?" I look up and noticed that Percy was standing in my office in his NAVY uniform with his hands folded behind his back. "Ohh and your office really needs a security system."

I really needed the files on

* * *

**Top Secret**

**File on Commander Percy Poseidon Jackson.**** US-NAVY-SEAL COMMAND  
**

**(Important: Commander Jackson and a girl named Sophie Mcking have been members of the United states armed forces since before birth under operation Achilles. If any of this comes out the consequences could be severe for the US Government. Percy Jackson has been genetically engineered and planted to be a more effective soldier. Even though no one knows it, not even himself he may be a highly functional sociopath. It is possible that these tendencies and mental abilities can be triggered in times of great emotional distress. If any changes in mentality should appear then tread with the utmost caution.**

**Page 1.**

* * *

**Have fun. This was the next chapter. Miss you all already. Untill next time. Please please Review.  
**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
